Just another Broken Hand
by ShAuNwHiTeLuVeR45
Summary: “Jeez, Meggy, what did you do!” Wilson asked, kneeling and examining her hand. In front of him, sitting on his desk, was Megara Continni. Her hand was severely bruised, and a couple of fingers were bent out of place. Wilson/OC FIRST FANFICTION!r&r Plz!


**Hey! So, HI! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle! It is a Wilson/OC**

**Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own House Sorry =/**

**READ ON GOOD PEOPLE!**

"Jeez, Meggy, what did you _do?!"_ Wilson asked, kneeling and examining her hand. In front of him, sitting on his desk, was Megara Continni. Her hand was severely bruised, and a couple of fingers were bent out of place.

"Alex and I got into a fight." She mumbled. Wilson looked up at her sharply. He hadn't really taken the time to look at her when she came in he'd been too distracted by the hand she had immediately presented him with, but now he saw one very long cut stretching from her right ear to the top of her lips. Megara caught him staring and shook her hair out so that it would cover the cut. Wilson stood slowly.

"Did _he_ do that to you?" he asked. Megara's battered frame began shaking, but she nodded. Wilson gently cupped her face and pushed her hair back to look at the cut.

"How…" he trailed off, unable to find the right words.

"Our wedding ring…" she said, sniffling. Wilson sighed and shut his eyes.

"Please tell me you left him."

"Yes."

"Good. You're staying with me then." Megara's eyes snapped to his.

"What?!" she yelled.

"No! No, I COULDN'T! I- me and House-"

"I know you two don't get along, but I'm willing to risk that to make sure you're ok. House will just have to deal with it." Wilson said gently. Megara shook her head and looked down.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" She muttered.

"Because I l-" Wilson stopped as Megara looked up at him.

"Yeah...?"

"I...I like to make sure you're ok..."

Megara slowly stood up and took the back of Wilson's neck with her uninjured hand and pulled his face closer to hers.

"You're a terrible liar, James Wilson." She whispered. Their lips were no farther than an inch apart when someone knocked on the door. Megara pulled back, embarrassed, and sat back down on the desk. Wilson cleared his throat.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened to reveal House.

"Wilson could you-Oh, hello, Megara. I didn't realize..." House glanced between the two adults and felt the tension in the air.

"James, come to my office, would you? Not now, but before you leave for today."

"Of course." Wilson said, and with that, House left.

"How the hell do you put up with him?"

Wilson chuckled.

"Because friends do that. Now hold still. I have to clean that cut." Wilson wetted a washcloth and cleaned the dry blood away from the cut.

"This will hurt." He said, putting rubbing alcohol on the washcloth before pressing it to her face. Megara hissed softly and shut her eyes tight. Wilson put a large bandage on the cut before moving on to take care of her hand. Wilson had to snap two fingers back into place and clean up a very large cut on her palm.

"Better?" he asked when he was finished. Megara made a sound of contentment as Wilson examined the bandaging. He gently kissed each finger before pressing a kiss to her palm. His eyes were trained on her face the entire time to take in her reaction. Megara just stared at him. But she didn't stop him.

He slowly kissed up her arm, once on her partially exposed shoulder, twice over her pulse (which was racing). Then he moved up to the forehead, once on the nose, and then gently on the lips. For a moment, she didn't respond, but then gently, tentatively, she pushed her lips harder against his.

Wilson pushed the strap of her black tank top off of her shoulder and the fingers of her uninjured hand weaved trough his hair. She let out a sigh and Wilson slipped his tongue into her mouth, touching her and claiming her mouth as his. After a few moments, Wilson moved down to her neck and gently bit the skin over her vain. That brought Megara back to reality.

"James...too...too fast." she whispered. Wilson pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I wanted it..." She was still sitting on the desk, and she wrapped her legs around the back of his to pull him closer.

Wilson smiled. He would take care of her. She was his Meggy. And he would always be there.

**Okay, so what do you think? This is my first House story ever, **_**and**_** my first fanfiction. R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
